bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
God
: "Are you asking me what He's like or are you asking me what He looks like? ... Well, honestly, that depends. ... On which version of the answer you want. My father is by far the most complicated entity you could ever imagine. He has so many sides to His personality –– practically all of which even I myself can't put into words, except two. On one hand, He's...well, He's kind of a cross between George Clooney and Halle Berry. So pretty He hurts your eyes. Not real tall. A touch of a belly. He's got a real sweet tooth. Uhh, loves peanut clusters. However, on the other hand, He's...mm, pretty much like any of you'd expect. Larger-than-life, gruff, bit of a sexist. But fair -- eminently fair. Overall, my friends, when it comes to my father, whom I love very much, the concept of names does not apply. Neither does the concept of gender. All there is, is what is...when you see Him for yourself." : —Oracle to the others, about God God, more generally addressed as Father by angels and initially known to the team as Chuck Shurley, is a supremely powerful and ancient primordial being who is the father of angels and humans alike, the first Primordial Being, and the all-powerful creator of almost everything, having existed throughout eternity and created the entire Multiverse and nearly everything they all contain, including the human soul. God is the older brother of Amara, Eve, Death, Magnus, and Oberon, the husband of Aurora, and the half-brother of Famine, War, and Pestilence. God is also the father of the Seraphim, Archangels, Angels, and Turok-Hans as well as the creator of Humanity. He is arguably the most powerful entity in existence, with the Primordial Beings are the only beings that rival or even equal His power. He is the Guardian of Light. He is known for creating Heaven, the Multiverse, and everything that resides in them and claiming benevolent dominion over them. Together, He and Amara serve as a perfect balance in all of existence, as the dark cannot exist without the light and vice versa. It is shown that if either one of them is lost or destroyed, than all of creation will begin to collapse on itself and everything in the Multiverse, everything in reality, and all of creation itself, for that matter, would cease to exist. His sister couldn't resist in destroying anything He was setting out to create so God created a dozen other Seraphim and with them at His side, he waged war against her and then locked her away with a Mark which he entrusted to Barachiel. That mark corrupted her and drew him to defy and question God. After the Seraphim were killed by Oracle, He then created everything else. However, after God created the Universe and everything residing in it, overtime, His most loved and valued angel, Lucifer rebelled when God created humankind. After Lucifer was banished from Heaven and bound in Hell, God still continued to watch over His creation and also tried to find Oracle. God eventually appeared on the Earth and partially aided in the Apocalypse. After the Apocalypse was averted, he then chose Oracle to be the new Ruler of the Universe. Five years later, when His sister was released, God eventually decided to help stop Amara. After being fatally injured by his sister, God was then healed by her and they both departed the Earth together. Biography Early History Origins In the beginning, God existed for eternity since before creation alongside His five siblings: His brothers the Time Keeper Oberon and the Pale Horseman Death, His sisters Magnus, Eve and the Darkness Amara, and His wife Aurora before the creation of Angels, Men, or even the Universe itself. Like His siblings, God is ageless and uncreated, having always existed. He created the Angels to ease His loneliness and orchestrated to create the Earth and Man. Creation Angels and Heaven Sometime ago, possibly out of loneliness, God created his very first creation, the Original Seraphim Oracle. God then created the ethereal realm of Heaven as a dwelling place where He and His angels would reside and to call His home and kingdom. After some time, God created the Universe, but to do so, He had to sacrifice one of the only things He knew: His own kin, His sister Amara, the Darkness. He then created twelve other celestial beings of light called Seraphim Angels, which helped Him fight back the Darkness. He tricked her and sealed her away. Sometime later, whilst they all lived in harmony and peace, the other 12 Seraphs eventually started to have doubts about God and defied their Father, but God had Oracle kill them all. After that, God then made only the seven of the supreme breed of angels, celestial beings of light called Archangels: named, first Michael, then Lucifer, next Ariel, after that Uriel, in addition to Sariel, as well as Raphael, and finally Gabriel. After creating the Archangels, God then created Cherubs, Powers, Principalities, Malakhim, Dominions, Virtues, Thrones, and Gate Keepers. God created the Angels as His warriors and perfect beings, and resided with the celestials in Heaven. Very few of God's Angels, other than the Archangels, ever saw Him, receiving their orders from higher-ranking celestials respectively. The Angels and Archangels called God their father, and existed only to glorify Him. He then chose Oracle to train and teach the angels to be warriors, soldiers, attendants, messengers, and guardians. Turok-Hans and Purgatory God then created the first beasts ever, the Turok-Hans, which were among His early creations. But however, seeing the potential danger they could cause, God became concerned that their destructive hunger would destroy his other creations. So upon discovering they could seriously harm and, in rare cases, kill Angels, He had all his warrior Angels fight back the Turok-Hans, wagging a terrible war against them, at the end of which they beat the Turok-Hans and when only a handful of them remained, God created the dimension Purgatory and locked the Turok-Hans away inside to protect the rest of the universe from their hunger, which He created Purgatory just for that purpose. Humankind and Earth Soon after this, God also created the Earth, a paradise; it was implied by Lucifer that the Earth or at least its modern state was one of God's last creations. And after creating Earth, God soon created Humans to reside on the Earth. He created man and woman, both in His likeness and in His character, perfect and flawed harmoniously, but also different. As He made the Angels immortal, winged, celestial, and strong, he made the Humans mortal, legged, mundane, and weak. While He chose the mighty Angels to reside with Him in Heaven as His messengers and enforcers, He chose man to reside in paradise on Earth as His favored creation and children. According to Oracle, God personally assigned Gadreel to protect His cherished creations in the "garden". He then asked and commanded all the Angels to bow down to humanity as His greatest creations, and love them more than and present more compassion towards them than to Him. The Rebellion However, Lucifer soon became envious, as he was the favorite son of Heaven, and being full of pride he refused to bow to humanity for God and declared he saw that humans were broken, monstrous, flawed and murderous beings (both Death and Gabriel described this as essentially a "great big temper tantrum" as humanity had replaced Lucifer in the foremost of God's affections). Following the creation of humanity and faced with this situation, Lucifer became increasingly more prideful and rebelled. He convinced one-third of all of Heavens Host to rebel with him. Soon after, Lucifer went to Michael and asked him to stand with him, but Michael refused. Lucifer's rebelling and disobedience towards God and Heaven over God declaring humanity his favorite creation over angels continued to grow and worsen, and a great and bloody battle then ensued in Heaven where Angel warred against Angel. Michael and Lucifer fought in a cataclysmic battle until eventually, God caused the battle to cease by having the rebels, including Lucifer, cast out of Heaven. Under God's orders, Michael eventually casts Lucifer out of Heaven, and Lucifer sought to corrupt the humans to spite and/or prove to God that Lucifer was right. The Fall of Adam and Eve To protect the first humans from Lucifer, God stationed His most trusted angel, Gadreel, to protect the Garden of Eden and stop evil from entering and corrupting mankind, but Gadreel failed to stop Lucifer entering and infecting humankind with evil. Lucifer and Hell Out of anger against God, Lucifer somehow got past Gadreel and found a human woman; he corrupted, twisted, and manipulated her soul to create Lilith, the first demon, in his goals against humanity. Lucifer still managed to corrupt Lilith's parents Adam and Eve and thus taint humanity. Knowing that Lucifer was too dangerous for His creations, God then had Michael personally cast Lucifer into Hell, imprisoning Lucifer and the demons Lucifer had created in Hell as punishment for Lucifer's actions against Heaven, God and humanity; and God created Lucifer's Cage to hold him, a cage in Hell locked with mystical seals to hold and incapacitate Lucifer until the Apocalypse. Imprisoning Gadreel In sorrow, as punishment, God had Gadreel locked away in the darkest of Heaven's Dungeons for his failure; according to Oracle, this was heartbreaking for God. After the betrayal and fall of Lucifer, the failing and imprisonment of Gadreel, and the corruption and sinful existence of Mankind, Oracle, Gods oldest son, left Heaven for parts unknown, vanished and disappeared. Watching Over Humans Once humans started to populate the Earth, they grew sinful, and began to worship the Angels instead of God. Because of this, God ordered Michael, and presumably other angels, to wipe out mankind. A man named Noah built a bunker to shield him and other humans from the Angels. Noah and a few other humans survived the attack from God, and began to repopulate the Earth. God however then continued to watch over and protect all His creation and children against anything that might hope to corrupt or hurt it, although it is inferred throughout the series that He is miserable, as He feels guilt for letting Lucifer be corrupted and that very few can sympathize with His feelings, such as the angel Joshua, a fellow gardener. Though when talking to Michael in "The Revelations of the Apocalypse", Lucifer believes that, since God made everything, "He made me who I am. God wanted the Devil." The Series Pending. Personality : "Let's just say that...whatever I do...I do because I love you." A few conflicting accounts of God's personality have been presented in the course of the show. The first presents Him as a benevolent being. "He" was described as an authoritarian and was gruff over His assembly of angels, but "eminently fair" and just a bit of a sexist, according to Oracle. Metatron claims that he personally made God laugh twice. He could be looked upon as righteous. After Oracle falls into Lucifer's Cage, and the Apocalypse is averted, God is seen smiling, implying that He believes in/created free will and doesn't want to simply order things to be the way He wants; He hopes that the humans and angels will willingly choose to save themselves. Despite unwilling to intervene more, God is not entirely indifferent; He saved Rayne and Mia from Lucifer's presence, put them on a plane, resurrected Oracle, and granted all of them salvation in Heaven in spite of everything they had done, which was — according to Joshua — "more than he's intervened in a long time." Much like Death, it could be that God respects the natural order, and He's worried that if He intervenes the results could be catastrophic. The other view presents God as both irresponsible and neglectful. He abandoned the Turok-Hans in Purgatory rather than try and fix them, wipe them out of existence, or warn others of the danger they posed. Sometime after the Apocalypse was averted, He abandoned Heaven and the angels leaving an ill-prepared Michael in charge, but also a more than prepared Oracle in charge as well. He had Lucifer locked in a cage, but did not prevent demons from walking the Earth wrecking havoc. He created the Word of God tablets to help humanity, but left them lying around on Earth where anyone could get them nearly preventing the weakness of the Turok-Hans being revealed. Michael also claims that despite what the angels and the humans were told, God didn't care about humans as much as believed; according to him, God doesn't even know the names of humans nor did He ever answer prayers. Raphael thought God had abandoned His creations. However, God loves humanity more than the angels. Lucifer described humans as God's "pride and joy." Early in his time as Creator, He would send Michael, His most glorified archangel, to exact his wrath upon humans who had turned their back on Him and begun to worship angels. However, as Michael later realized, God's commands are not always straightforward. Sometimes they are a test to strengthen the character of his creations, angel and man alike. Physical Appearance God's true visage has only been seen by few beings. Amara, Eve, Death, Magnus, and Oberon have all seen God, as they are his younger siblings and have all existed alongside God since the beginning of time. Ariel once mentioned that, out of all the Host of Heaven, only a handful of them, at least 7, have seen God; it is assumed she was referring to the archangels, including herself, as well as Michael, Lucifer, Uriel, Sariel, Raphael, and Gabriel. Oracle himself has also seen God, as he is God's very first creation and dubbed "The Original Angel". It is later revealed that Metatron, as The Scribe of God, has also seen God, while writing down his Word and said he "sat at God's feet", and Death has referred to conversations with God while talking to Sidney. Oracle also hinted that the angel Gadreel, as God's most trusted angel, has seen God, as Oracle said, "You were God's most trusted. That's why He chose you to protect the garden." It was said that Mia's Amulet can detect God's presence; however, Joshua thought otherwise, as it is believed God can only be found if he wants to. Often when God does intervene, it was done behind the scenes, without physical interaction. In addition, Jesus Christ, as the Son of God, has seen God. Characteristics While his sister Amara is darkness and nothingness, God represents light and being. He is one of the two fundamental components of reality itself, the other one is His sister. If one of them die, reality itself would end and everything residing in it would cease to exist. Who has seen God: This is the list of beings that have seen God. These include *Amara (As His sister and the Darkness) *Eve (As His sister and the embodiment of life) *Death (As His brother, the Pale Horseman and one who has been around as long as God) *Magnus (As His sister and the Speed Force) *Oberon (As His brother and the time keeper) *Oracle (As the Original Seraphim Angel and God's first, oldest, and most powerful angel and very first creation) *Michael (As God's eldest and most powerful archangel) *Lucifer (As God's most beautiful and beloved angel and one of the archangels) *Ariel (As God's most compassionate child and one of the archangels) *Uriel (As one of the archangels) *Sariel (As one of the archangels) *Raphael (As God's strongest healer and one of the archangels) *Gabriel (As God's greatest messenger and the youngest archangel) *Metatron (As the Scribe of God) *Gadreel (As God's most trusted) *Jesus Christ (As the Son of God) Powers and Abilities Being the Primordial Being of Light and as arguably the most powerful supernatural being of all, God possesses an unimaginable amount of immense supernatural power, allowing him to do literately anything He wishes and He is stronger than His younger siblings by a small degree. God is an immeasurably powerful spiritual being who exists outside of space and time, but can influence the world and His creations through supernatural means. He is the all-knowing, all-perfect, all-powerful creator of the Multiverse and nearly every inhabitant residing in creation. God is the limitless, all loving supreme creator of all life in Heaven and on Earth. He was worshiped by both ancient and modern humans as a supreme being. The only ones who can match his near-infinite power are the Primordial Beings. The limits of God's abilities are unknown. *'Holy Aura' - God has a vast holy presence which actually caused a demon as strong and with such status as Satan to feel insanely sick while near Him and required the Demon King to teleport himself into one of the deepest parts of Hell to recover. *'Immortality' - As the first of the seven Primordial Beings and due to him being the very first supreme supernatural entity to exist, God is eternal, immortal, and an ever-existing being. God can live for all eternity without aging. God is above and beyond age, illness, and disease as well as immune to all forms of physical harm, death, famine, disease or fatigue and as a Primordial Being, God can be truly killed by two other Primordial Beings working together. Age, as well as any disease and weapon, are powerless against him. It can be assumed that there is nothing that can kill him. However, Death stated he can die, and Amara managed to near-fatally wound him where he could have died had Oracle not intervened. **'Nigh-Invulnerability' - God, as the most powerful being in existence, is almost entirely immune to damage. Only the other Primordial Beings are capable of harming or killing Him. In the event His body is destroyed and is "killed" He can repair His form as long as light exists in the universe. *'Mandatory Existence' - God, like other Primordial Entities, can be killed by each other. However, like God, if other primordial entities are destroyed, everything ends. God's existence is one of six that provides balance to reality, the other being Amara, Eve, Death, Magnus and Oberon. As God put it, "Light needs Dark", and "Dark needs Light". If he were killed or destroyed, reality itself would end and everything in it would cease to exist. It was said that if both God and Amara were to die, a new balance would be established. *'Nigh-Omnipotence' - Being the Primordial Being of Light, God can and is able to do just about absolutely anything He desires, wishes, and can think of and can only be truly challenged by one of the other Primordial Beings. God possesses absolute power and control over everything and can achieve anything conceivable. As the Supreme Being and Ruler of Heaven, God possesses omnipotent levels of supernatural powers, that surpasses that of the Seraphim, Archangels, Angels and Demons; presumably there is no celestial being that rivals or surpasses his powers. God is fully infinite and easily unrivaled by anyone and anything, except by His siblings and his wife, Aurora, and is the most powerful being that has ever existed, exists and will ever exist. As put by Lucifer, "No-one makes dad do anything." Even when Michael was powered by the Word of God, Death claimed that he was still no God. The immensity of God's power is shown by his ability to singlehandedly create multiple planes of existence to an unlimited extent, with him having created the space-time continuum, including Hell, Heaven, Purgatory, the Earth, and the whole physical Multiverse itself with billions upon billions of infinite galaxies and many beings, including Angels, Humans, and the Soul itself. Oracle also said that God is "strong enough to take on Lucifer -- strong enough to stop The Apocalypse." Additionally, like Death, God can enter Lucifer's Cage without need of the Horsemen Rings. The true extent of his power has barely been scratched. The individual powers he showed include, but are not limited to: **'Advanced Purification/Healing' - God, as the most powerful being in existence, possesses the ability to heal any type of ailment and can heal and purify anything. He displays this power by cleansing Mia of the vampire blood that she consumed. Unlike most angels, who cannot heal all ailments, his healing powers are so strong that he can even heal the most serious of damages, caused by any Primordial Being. He also cleaned an entire town of a Rabid infection. With a simple finger movement, God healed Lucifer of the extensive injuries inflicted upon him by Amara. When Amara infected an entire town with the rabid disease, he cured it with ease. **'Apporting' - God is able to teleport anyone anywhere he wants. For instance, he teleported Rayne and Mia out of Lucifer's presence, and onto an airplane. God was later able to teleport himself and the Teams to the Bunker with a snap of his fingers and the Impala into the Bunker and away from Amara with no apparent effort. **'Dimensional travel' - God is able to travel from Heaven to Earth, seemingly in no time at all. **'Flight' - In His smoke form, God can fly in the air. **'Power Granting' - When God resurrected Oracle after he was killed by Michael, He granted him greater power. He also crafted the neutral magic that exists throughout Creation and gifted the angels with Holy Magic. God has also chosen many Prophets throughout humanity's existence. By touching certain objects, He created the Hands of God, which are powerful enough to at least harm an archangel with a single blow. He also gave Himself the ability to play the guitar and speak French. **'Power Negation' - God was able to render Lucifer powerless as a "safeguard" against him harming anybody. **'Resurrection' - God can bring anyone or anything back to life. Due to His lack of interaction or intervention, however, He does not do this often. He also supposedly "rebuilt" Oracle at least one times. However, He states rebuilding Archangels and Seraphim takes some time, as they're "the stuff of primordial creation". God is capable of reviving any being in existence except for His own brothers. God easily revived all those who had died in an entire town from Amara's Rabid infections. **'Shapeshifting' - God can alter His appearance and take on any form He wishes, changing between His true luminous form and a bright smoke form at will. God occasionally takes other shapes when interacting with mortals and once appeared as a white Scottish Terrier when He encountered Mundus. **'Soul Control' - As the creator of souls, God has a certain level of control over them. He was able to summon the ghost of Kevin Tran to Him without visible effort and with a wave of His hand, ascended his soul into Heaven. **'Super Strength' - God can physically overwhelm any being in existence. **'Supernatural Concealment' - God is able to hide His true identity from anyone. God was able to conceal Himself from the Angels, even the ones who saw Him and would recognize His presence, such as the archangel Raphael, being entire unable to recognize Him. He was also able to conceal and hide Himself from even other powerful entities like his brother Death and even his twin sister Amara. However, Oracle has so far been the only one who can see and recognize Him in His presence. **'Supreme Reality Warping' - God's power is so great that reality shapes itself according to His will. He once even decided the course of destiny, which Rayne and Mia would later actually experience exactly as predicted. However, by giving them "exceptions", He allowed them to slightly change their predicted path. God was even able to undo the havoc caused by Amara in a particular case, by suppressing her infectious fog and resurrecting everybody who had died because of her influence. ***'Conjuration' - Among others, God possesses the power to create anything and everything from nothing. He created Angels, Turok-Hans, Humans, as well as Earth, Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, and the Universe. However, after the creation of Oracle but prior to the creation of the current universe, God created other worlds, but Amara almost destroyed them all. As long as the Darkness was around, He could not create the physical and spiritual realms because the Darkness might have immediately destroyed it. ***'Creation' - Being the Creator, God is so powerful that He was able to create Seraphim, Archangels, millions of other angels, the human soul, human beings, and the entire multiverse itself and reality as we know it. He can create any form of life from nothing. Heaven, Earth, and the souls of angel and men are all His creations. In addition to life, He created the elements. He created man and woman, human and angel. He made them both in His ‘likeness', similar but different; one mortal, the other immortal, one legged, the other winged, one mundane, the other celestial, one weak, the other strong. He chose the angels as His attendants to bring His word to humanity and enforce His law, and He chose the humans as His favored and greatest creation and children to be adored, protected, and pampered above all else. He also birthed the beasts of the Earth. ***'Entity/World Creation' - God created almost everything in existence. **'Telekinesis' - When angered, God telekinetically threw Metatron through the doors of his bar. While other beings seemingly need to use gestures or bodily movements to perform telekinesis, God Himself only needed to get up and look at Metatron to make him fly through the air. **'Teleportation' - God can appear anywhere in the universe, with only two other Primordial Beings working together being capable of stopping Him. *'Nigh-Omniscience' - Existing since the beginning, God possesses an infinite amount of knowledge, wisdom, and understanding about the universe He made. He knows everything about everything. Metatron said that God sees everything that happens on Earth. God's knowledge has been described by Joshua as knowing everything you could want to tell Him, but admits that He isn't fully all knowing. However, God does not know everything, as Death stated neither one knew who was older. God has even done things he himself considers "stupid" and "naive", and admits even he couldn't have come up with nacho cheese. God has said the only thing He doesn't already know is the thoughts of His younger siblings or their plans if they haven't shared them. Despite this, God, arguably, knows everything about everything. This leads to the common phrase, "God has a plan". **'Celestial Perspective' - God is not bound by the five bodily senses and is cosmically aware of all beings both on earth and in the heavens. **'Future Sight' - As a Primordial Being, God is able to see into the future with a degree of accuracy rivaling Oberon, and did this while writing the Supernatural book series and looking into the most likely future in the process. **'Heightened Senses' - God possesses the same celestially aware senses as his angels. **'Omnilingualism' - As a Primordial Being, God can understand and utilize any form of communication. **'Supernatural Perception' - God can locate and perceive anyone in existence regardless of their method of hiding, instantly seeing through Joanna's and Ariel's attempts to cloak themselves as she listened in on God, Eve, and Oracle having a conversation. **'Universal Awareness' - As Metatron said, God can hear and see all. *'Omnipresence' - God is everywhere at all times and nowhere. Creations File:Legion.20Wallpaper.204.jpg|Oracle File:Eimage.jpg|Seraphim File:Mark of the outsider by princessnami13-d5z8zk3.jpg|Mark of the Outsider File:Say_Hello_2_Heaven_by_americanpsycho.jpg|Heaven File:Gabriel_2007_andy_whitman_4_by_lord_iluvatar-d49mkp7_(2).jpg|Archangels File:WallFon.com_11547.jpg|The Universe File:Gqwhwcmgsvovcsl54aq1.png|Angels File:Terre.jpg|Earth File:Vampire_Priest.jpg|Turok-Hans File:Dark forest.jpg|Purgatory File:Crowd_shot.jpg|Humans File:Hsoutofbody.jpg|Souls File:547 7 Mordor FINAL.jpg|Hell File:Zirak-zigil Durin's Tower 1.jpg|Lucifer's Cage Being credited as "The Creator", God created the entire universe itself and practically everything residing in it. These include: *'Oracle': God's very first creation and the Original (Seraphim) Angel. His power and formation is from primordial creation. *'Seraphim': The very first and greatest generation of all celestial beings, created after Oracle. Their power and formation is from primordial creation. *'Mark of the Outsider': The lock and the key of The Darkness' prison, as well as the very first curse. *'Heaven': The dwelling place of God's divine dominion, for noble and righteous souls, as well as His angels. *'Archangels': The second greatest celestial beings. Like the Seraphim, their power and formation is from primordial creation. *'The Multiverse': Some time after God imprisoned the Darkness, God created The Multiverse, therefore creating infinite universes. *'Angels': Divine, celestial beings; collectively all species under this title that aren't archangels or seraphs. The soldiers of God. *'Earth': God's last masterpiece, according to Lucifer. *'Turok-Hans': The first and most rancorous beasts. *'Purgatory': A temporary location for souls and God's prison for monsters, specifically the Turok-Hans. *'Humans': God's greatest and most beloved creations. *'Souls': When God created humans, He gave them a spiritual essence or a soul. *'The Word of God:' God ordered Metatron to write down the Angel, Turok-Han, and Demon tablets as instructions for His creations. *'Hell': God's prison for evil souls, demons, fallen angels, and Lucifer as well as the souls of people who commit sins that weigh them down. *'Lucifer's Cage': God's prison specifically created for Lucifer. Weaknesses Even though God Himself is arguably the most powerful being in the entire universe and the creator of practically everything residing in it, even He Himself has weaknesses. Harming and Trapping *'Oracle' - Even though God is the creator and father of Oracle, Death stated that Oracle is strong enough to literately fight God. In addition, Oracle is almost as, if not, as powerful as God and is able to almost match Him. *'Amara' - Being His twin sister and equal to, if not stronger than, Him in power, Amara is able to defeat God. She describes herself as being mightier than him, and God admits He and His Seraphim "difficulty" managed to lock her away. God believes that, were He to surrender to her, she would trap Him, rather than kill Him, and even Lucifer has stated that Amara could possibly defeat Him. Destroying *'Death's Scythe' - Death claims that he will use this scythe to reap God at the end of time. *'Death' - As literally death itself and God's brother, he can kill God, and claimed that he eventually would. *'The Darkness' - Although they are equals, Amara overpowered God when He tried to use the Mark of the Outsider to re-imprison her, and then fatally wounded Him. *'Mandatory Existence Compromised' - If the Darkness were to be killed, the imbalance would also result in the death of God due to the destruction of reality itself. *'Aurora' - It's said that Aurora is powerful enough to kill God. Relationships God and Oracle "I love Oracle very much, Rayne. And I am very, very proud of him." Oracle is God's oldest son and very first creation. As His oldest son and very first creation, Oracle was God's closest and chief adviser before he disappeared from Heaven. Oracle is also very compassionate towards God. When God first created Oracle, He taught the angel how to control his nigh-omnipotent powers. To God, Oracle is highly loyal and follows his father's orders without a lot of question, seeing himself as "a good son", and that is one of the things that matter most to him. Oracle loves his father dearly and, despite having not seen or spoken to him in 200,000 years, despite casting Lucifer out of Heaven, and even despite creating the Turok-Hans, which he called his fathers "Greatest mistake", he never lost his faith or his love for the Lord. Even God Himself stated that Oracle is the only angel that knows His heart. God and Lucifer "No. No, I don't hate him. Not really. You see, Sidney, Lucifer was...the greatest archangel I ever created and I loved him the most of my children. I still do. But what he had done was becoming a threat; and not just to me, but to Heaven, to the other angels, to you humans, to the Universe, and even to the rest of creation itself. I only did what I had to do. I may have cast him down from Paradise because he rebelled and I may have locked him away in Hell because he cursed the Earth with evil, corruption, and sin, but I only did it because...I love him." Lucifer is God's third oldest son and the second eldest of the archangels. God loved Lucifer the most of all His angels, as he was His most beloved and most beautiful archangel. But when Lucifer defied God and led a rebellion against Him, God was forced to cast him down from Heaven out of worry of what Lucifer would do not only to His creation, but to then entire universe. Although God still loves Lucifer, He is very ashamed of and disappointed in him, literately calling Lucifer His "bitterest disappointment". God and Amara "It's not that I wanted to lock her away. I had too. I just had too. Amara is my sister and I love her just about as much as I love Oracle. But when I was forming creation, she became a threat. I thought that if I could show her that there could be more than just me, her, Eve, Death, Magnus, or Oberon, something better than us, then maybe she'd change. Maybe she'd stop being...her. But every time I'd create a world...she'd destroy it. She threw the first punch before our war started. She forced me to lock her away. But had she not attacked and felt threatened when I was forming everything, I wouldn't have betrayed her in the first place. In-spite of what she is, I love her still. But she is still a threat...and she much be stopped." Amara is God's twin sister. Before the universe itself existed, before even creation itself, Amara lived in harmony with God and her siblings and the two of them were as inseparable as siblings could be. God loved His sister. However, when God first formed creation, Amara, due to her overwhelming instinct, felt threatened and attacked it. And after God created Oracle and the other Seraphim, He was forced to go the war with her. Though He couldn't bring Himself to destroy her, He instead locked her away. Now that she has been free, God realizes that He must intervene on things if He is to stop her. Although He still loves her, God informs she must be stopped. Category:Characters Category:Deities Category:Higher Beings Category:Primordial Beings Category:Strongest of the Species